The present disclosure is directed to computed tomography.
Neusoft Medical Systems Co., Ltd. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, MRI, digital X-ray machine, Ultrasound, PET (Positron Emission Tomography), Linear Accelerator, and Biochemistry Analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS' latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, Linear Accelerator, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experiences in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.
As described below, conventional CT scanners have their inadequacies and limitations. It is desirable to have improved methods and systems for performing CT scanning.